testinghowfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch v2.13-TEST
Notes v2.13 Greetings Trainers! We have patched in the following contents in v2.13 on Tuesday, 5 Sep 2017: |-|New Contents & Features= [ A. New Monsters ] New Monsters have arrived! Are you ready to add them to your collection? Monsters can be obtained through the Grand Harvest and Wisp Hunt Event! *Event Start: Friday, 08 September 2017 (00:00 UTC+8) *Event Ends: Sunday, 24 September 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ B. Monster Level and Food Reset ] Hooray! Monster Level and Food Reset is finally here! Trainers can reset monster level and food through the following ways: 1. Tap on Monster > My Monster & select the monster to be reset. 2. Tap on 1 of the Monsters in the Home screen > Info *Trainers can activate resets by using Gems: **1x Food Reset : 100 Gems **1x Monster Level Reset : 200 Gems [ C. Gem Spending Rewards ] Spend Gems to fill up the gauge and receive rewards! |-|Events= [ A. Grand Harvest ] Alabra, Kadabra and Saicoon will be making their first appearance in the game! Are you ready to give them a warm welcome? Also, we've extended the chance to summon Elff, Elva and Elvenly in this special summoning event! For a limited time, you can add them to your Monster Collection from Grand Harvest summoning event! During this event, we have increased the drop rate of Arcane Monsters and New Monsters by 1.5x! *Event Start Date: Friday, 08 September 2017 (00:00 UTC+8) *Event End Date: Sunday, 24 September 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ How to Summon? ] #Tap on the "Summon" icon (located at the bottom right of your screen) #Choose Grand Harvest #Choose to use (35 Gems) for 1 Summon or (85 Gems) for 2+1 Summon Good Luck everyone! [ B. Bi-Weekly Challenge 2 - Swift Retaliation ] BEWARE!!! Monsters are going berserk in Ometia! *Event Start Date: Friday, 08 September 2017 (00:00 UTC+8) *Event End Date: Sunday, 17 September 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ How to participate? ] #Tap on Quest Icon (located at the bottom left of your screen) #Tap on "Event" #Choose "Challenge Event" [ Event Notes ] #Recommended Monster Level: At least level 30 monsters #Puffs are not allowed in event dungeon #+200% Damage when you use Fast Counter skills #Receive +15% BONUS if you complete event dungeon within 8 TURNS! What are you waiting for? Prepare your team to win! [ C. The Wisp Hunt ] Participate in our new event "The Wisp Hunt" and add Tyccoon onto your collection! *Event Start Date: Friday, 08 September 2017 (00:00 UTC+8) *Event End Date: Sunday, 24 September 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ How to participate? ] #Tap on Quest Icon (located at the bottom left of your screen) #Tap on "Event" #Choose "The Wisp Hunt" [ Event Notes ] #+30% stats boost for arcane monsters #Chain bar charges faster! #Beware of the sleepy curse. Monsters will be cursed for 2 turns whenever they take an action! Time to power up your Monsters and have FUN! |-|Features Revamp= [ A. Summon Poll ] Now you can see monster list on event summon [ B. Elemental Hall Drop Rates ] Elemental Hall drop rates have been improved! [ C. Ria Shop ] Ria Shop's items price has been revamp! Time to do some shopping!! [ D. Valor Shop ] Ducklord has heard your feedback about Valor Shop item price and items offered and thus, he has revamped the prices of the items! Time to head to Valor Shop and shop for items! [ E. Online Battles ] Online Battles are back in the Arena! Now you get a chance to match and play with players in real-time as Online Battles replaced Vengeance. Fight on! |-|Bug Fix= [ A. Graphic Glitch ] Previously, when players left Chat Window open at the end of battle, you will receive a graphic glitch. This bug has been fixed as well as other smaller bug fixes.